pacmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Spooky
Spooky is the most powerful ghost of all. Spooky (Japanese: ユレイ Yurei) is an ancient, powerful ghost who appears in Pac-Man World 2 is the strongest out of all the ghosts. He is the main villain in Pac-Man World 2 and his main goal is to get his tree, Wormwood, to hold all five golden fruit. He was originally captured and held under the golden fruit tree by a brave pac-knight, but one night, the ghosts were fooling around in Pac-Village and picked the golden fruit. Spooky escaped from his "cell" and ordered the ghosts to kill Pac-Man and all of Pac-Land. Spooky appears at the end of Ghost Bayou when Wormwood dies. He says that by the time Pac-Man gets back to Pac-Village, Pac-Land will be doomed. The next level is called Spooky where you fight Spooky. History Terrorizing Pac-Land Spooky's goal was to terroize Pac-Land and destroy the existance of the Pac-People. However, he hardly had any help in struggling to take over Pac-Land. Battling Sir Pac-A-Lot Sir Pac-A-Lot reached Spooky and dueled against him for a long while. Spooky eventually lost the fight and was secured under the biggest tree in the middle of Pac-Ville. He was locked under by six golden fruits, resembling the ones that Pac-Man eats during the game. Out of the tree "Take this Golden Fruit if you want to get rid of these Pac-people!" - Spooky to the ghosts Spooky appeared outside of the tree when the four ghosts, Blinky, Pinky, Inky, and Clyde removed the golden fruit in an attempt to vandalize Pac-Ville. Spooky emerges from the tree and explains his plan to the ghosts. Pacman and his family were asleep during the whole commotion. Battling Pac-Man "You'll never stop me!" - Spooky to Pac-Man After a long adventure, Pacman finally advances to Spooky. Spooky tells him that he won't give up his plan, thus the battle is on. Pacman strikes at Spooky, until he finally falls. He is locked back under the tree. Appearance Spooky is a large looming creature of massive size who emits a dark aura of intimidation. He wears a helmet with real horns and he has two shoulder guards and two red gloves. He only has three,clawed fingers and menacing red eyes. Like all Ghosts he lacks legs instead having a ghostly tail like all Ghosts. Boss Fight At the beginning, it shows Pac Man putting the fruit back on the tree. His reward is a gold-ball powerup that never wears off. Spooky comes out from behind the tree and cuts the boundary of the village circle. This causes the piece of ground to fly up in the air while being surrounded by a deadly tornado. Prickly bushes sprout everywhere. What will Pac-Man do? How to defeat Spooky Spooky will fly around the terrain shooting meteors at Pac-Man with his jewl of life scepter(the most awesome scepter of all). He will also use his scepter to summon enemies such as Skeletons and Rev Roll Rams to appear on the battlefield to help defeat Pac-Man. Eventually Spooky will levitate low enough for Pac-Man to Flip Kick him. This process repeats two more times and then Spooky will shoot fireballs and the fire will follow Pac-Man. Keep Flip Kicking him when he in reach. At the end of the battle, if Pac-Man gets to close to Spooky while he is levitating in the air, Pac-Man will become dizzy for a few moments. A few more flip kicks and Spooky will be defeated. Spooky's fate Just like Pac-Man's ancestor did thousands of years ago, Spooky was sent back to his prison under the Golden Tree. Dana Anderson made this page. The biggest fan of spooky!!! Category:Ghosts Category:Video Game Characters Category:Enemies Category:Namco's Game Characters Category:Namco's Game Characters Category:Villains Category:Pac-Man World Rally